paw_patrol_relationship_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Saves Kasey
Title Card- Kasey with her Tracking Vehicle '' ''Ryder: Pups Saves Kasey! '' ''(It is icy, and snowy in Adventure Bay. Kasey is driving up Snowy mountain to Jake's Mountain to help Jake and Everest). Kasey: (Humming) ￼￼ (Kasey then Kasey drove over a thumb tack that popped 1 front and back tires. And Kasey's vehicles starts spinning and skidding off the Road ) Kasey: Whoa! Whoa! Mada! Mada! (Kasey's vehicle crashes into the railing and causing it to brake in half from the fast and hard impact. And Kasey's Tracking vehicle goes half off the road) Kasey: Kasey: Oof! ... (Whimpers) Ow my Paw (looks down to see that she is Half off the road and over the Cliff) (Fear gasp) i'm off the cliff ... Barely (Kasey tries to get out of her vehicle, but it starts to Creek and leans forward down a little, Kasey stops moving and freezes) '' Kasey: (Whimpers) I can't get out of my vehicle, if I do it will fall down the cliff ... Possibly with me in it to! (Whimpers) .... *Gets and Idea* I know I'll call Ryder .. (Barks) Ryder do you Copy? ''(The screen slides to Ryder and Kasey both on the Screen ) Ryder: Read you loud and clear Kasey, what's up? Kasey: Not good! I was on my way up to Jake's Mountain when all of a sudden I drove over a Thumb tack and caused my vehicle to have a blow out Ryder: (gasp) Oh No! Kasey: Yep, My vehicle then skidded and spinned off the road and broke the railing and now i'm leaning against and right above a Cliff Ryder: (Worried Voice) Your leaning right above a Cliff!? .. Are You okay!? Kasey: My paw is just hurts from the impact, but in other words i'm Okay Ryder: Okay, don't worry Kasey just hang on tight, The PAW Patrol is on the way! Kasey: thanks Ryder (Kasey's vehicle starts to creek lean down ''a little more) Kasey:Please hurry Ryder! Ryder: Will do Kasey ''(Kasey starts to Falling and gliding the direction that the vehicle is leaning) Kasey: Whoa! Ryder: (hangs up) I go to hurry, Kasey really needs my help, And she's Counting on me, No Job is to big, No Pup is too small! Zuma, Rubble, Rocky: Ryder/Wyder needs us! Rubble: I got to hurry (Howls) (Starts running towards the Lookout) (Screen Change: Rubble's Badge) '' ''(The pups are running into the Lookout, and towards the Elevator. Marshall is last running into the Lookout) Marshall: wait for me! Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye: (Gasps) Marshall: (Crashes into the Pups in the Elevator) Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye: Oof! Marshall: Opps, Sorry pups Skye: It's okay Marshall Chase: Wait ... Where's Kasey ? Marshall: im not laying on her am I? Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye: (Laugh) .. (The elevator door closes and goes up, and the Pups got their gear on, and Contuined going up to the Control Center room) ' (*Elevator Ding*)'' Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder Sir! ... Huh except that Kasey is not here Ryder: I know pups that's why I called, we got to rescue Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye: (Gasp) Ryder: Kasey was on her was to jakes mountain to help jake and everest when all of a sudden her vehicle had a blow out Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye: (Gasp) Ryder: Kasey span out and crashed into the side railing causing it to brake, and now she's hanging off the side of a cliff! Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye: Oh No! Ryder: So for this mission I need ''(Ryder zooms to Marshall's Badge) '' Ryder: EMT Marshall, when we get Kasey to safty I need you to give her a check up Marshall: I'm Fired Up! ''(Ryder Zooms to Chase's Badge) '' Ryder: Chase, I need to use your Cable hook and wench to hook and sercure Kasey's Vehicle so it dosnt move any further Chase: Chase is on the case! ''(Ryder zooms to Skye's Badge) '' Ryder: Skye, When Chase sercures Kasey's vehicle, I need you to use your Harness to get Kasey out of her Vehicle safly and away from the cliff Skye: (Does a Back Flip) - This pup's gotta fly! ''(Ryder zooms to Rocky's Badge)'' ''~ W.I.P ~ '' ''￼￼''''' Category:Stories that involves pairs Category:Stories that Kasey is in